diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Serenthia
Serenthia, known as "Serry" to her friends, was an inhabitant of Seram, and one of the Edyrem. She was considered to be beautiful, with ivory skin, naturally red lips, thick, long hair, and blue eyes. Biography Background Serenthia was the daughter of Cyrus, a rich and influential merchant of Seram whose family ran the town's trading station. Serenthia had several older brothers, but had learned to fend for herself: she had learned how to handle a sword from her father. A black-tressed and beautiful woman, Serenthia had a crush on the much older farmer Uldyssian. Her interest in him had begun as a child, even though he was over ten years her senior. Sadly for her, Uldyssian always saw her as his little sister. Still she did not give up, even though Achilios was attracted to her. While she was aware of his infatuation, and knew that as Cyrus's daughter, him courting her should be welcomed, she was unable to give up of her dreams of having a life with Uldyssian. Unlike Uldyssian, she was open to listening to missionaries from the Triune and Cathedral of Light. She believed in some of the tenants of both religions, but did not commit to either one of them.Birthright The Sin War Birthright When Uldyssian met the strange noblewoman Lylia and was subsequently infatuated with her, Serenthia was overcome with jealousy, reflecting that Lylia had done with her looks what she'd tried to accomplish over years. After Uldyssian was imprisoned for the suspected murder of two missionaries (one from the Triune, one from the Cathedral), she and Achilios saw Cathedral Inquisitors arrive. She met Mikelius, their leader, informing him that yes, this was indeed Seram. She was perturbed as to how Mikelius had apparently already concluded that Uldyssian was guilty. They led Mikelius to Seram's graveyard, where the body of the murdered Cathedral missionary was buried. However, they found that it had been defiled. Uldyssian was brought out to the Inquisitors, but a storm struck the village, one that took the life of her father. She and Achilios ran to find Uldyssian, which they achieved. Along with Mendeln, they rode out of Seram, Lylia riding on the same horse as Uldyssian (much to Serenthia's annoyance). Come night, they made camp near the jungles that blanked Kehjan. Serenthia, Lylia, and Uldyssian ventured out to gather berries and find water, while Achilios went off to find game. Around the fire, Serenthia vented her frustrations to Mendeln, whose awkward conversation only aggravated her further. Achilios returned, and in the confusion, inadvertantly revealed that Cyrus was dead. Serenthia broke into tears. After the party left the town of Partha, Serenthia finally fell in love with Achilios. Sadly it was not meant to last, as Achilios was killed by the demon Lucion shortly after. Still this did not in the least mar her faith in Uldyssian. Scales of the Serpent At some point of their travels, Serenthia was briefly possessed by the demoness Lilith. This allowed the demon to briefly take control of the Edyrem army. She was later expelled by the now undead Achilios. Serenthia became more and more proficient with using a spear - her weapon of choice. Along with many of the Edyrem (including Uldyssian), Serenthia became more and more confident, if not arrogant, with her powers as they increased. She became increasingly warlike, often opting for a harsh, head-on approach without fearing any repercussions. Her love for Achilios remained unchanged, even despite his undead state and the latter's assassination attempt on both herself and Uldyssian.Scales of the Serpent The Veiled Prophet During the Battle of the Golden Path (the final confrontation with Inarius), Serenthia took charge of the Edyrem army as Uldyssian was locked in battle with Inarius. She fought side by side with Achilios, killing both Angels and Demons. When her love was threatened by an Angelic attack, Serenthia did not hesitate to save her love - even though it would cost her own life. However, before Uldyssian sacrificed himself, he granted both Serenthia and Achilios renewed life. After the Angiris Council voted for the continued existence of Sanctuary, Serenthia's memory was erased in order to give humanity a 'new start', unburdened with the dark knowledge of the past. Serenthia supposedly lived out her days along with Achilios in her hometown of Seram, believing that those persons killed during the events of the Sin War - including Uldyssian - to have died of plague.The Veiled Prophet References Category:Characters Category:The Sin War (novels)